


Standing at the Beginning

by jollyrogerjayhawk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS headcanon, Fluff, Gen, Second Kiss, based off of 3x11 promo, needed to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollyrogerjayhawk/pseuds/jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian end up sharing their second kiss right as the new curse hits Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing at the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Based around Firstbeanstalk's headcanon/this post  
>  { http://firstbeanstalk.tumblr.com/post/69451864235/so-this-is-what-im-hoping }  
> that sprang up after the promo for the winter finale of OUAT (3x11 Going Home). You know what part. 
> 
> Title based off of At the Beginning from Anastasia. Also pulled feels from there, seriously go listen

Emma looked all around her as couples were embracing one last time. She had to blink back tears at the thought of losing her parents once more. They had not been able to stop Pan from casting the curse but only alter its symptoms. Instead of just forgetting who they all are and time standing still, Rumpelstiltskin and Regina worked in a way that it could be broken and that all of them would be taken back to their Enchanted Forest Lives. But neither of them could foresee the outcome, nor the one to break the curse. They just had to trust that somehow, someway the new curse would be broken at some point.

After quickly rubbing her eyes, Emma felt a familiar presence approach her left side. A quick glance confirmed that Hook had come up beside her, once again proving that he would always be fighting beside her. Suddenly, Emma was sure of one thing. That she didn’t want to forget HIM. After all this time, after all of the flirting and innuendos and push-pull that she had given, he had never left her side. And she didn’t want to forget all of that. Nor did she want to forget that Kiss they shared back in Neverland. Emma knew just how much it revealed to him, what no one knew was just how much it revealed to her. It revealed that she had once again let someone in behind the walls and no matter how often she told herself otherwise, she knew that the kiss was not nothing and she couldn’t bear to hope that it would be more than a one-time thing. And now after all her pushing and denying and worrying about everything but herself, Emma finally realized what it was her heart wanted and it just had to be now, right as the curse was coming to take the town. 

“Emma?” Killian’s soft, worry stricken voice broke through her thoughts and she turned to face the honorable pirate. But when she did, she could see the love in his eyes with just a hint of worry. Emma knew that it wasn’t worry for himself but worry for her and Henry, because he had proved again and again that he had changed and was continuously putting her and her son above him and his own safety. So now as she looked into his aquamarine eyes all she saw was the love and worry he was feeling for her, as well as a small sliver of regret, regret that they didn’t get their full chance before forgetting one another. Emma knew it was there because of how they were. Being able to read one another like open books, and she was feeling the exact same, worry and regret about the pirate standing beside her.

As she looked into his eyes, Killian could see her fears and worries take over her evergreen eyes but something else began to grow in the depths and corners of her eyes. Killian wasn’t sure, but he would have sworn that there were the beginning traces of love growing in Emma’s eyes. And that’s when it hits the both of them completely, just how much they can’t lose one another, not now. Not at their beginning. Not when Emma finally realizes what she feels for her pirate. 

It was so sudden for the both of them, but neither realized that they had both slowly been leaning towards the other until they were just bare millimeters apart but it was a soft whisper that caused the dams to break. A softly whispered Killian that passed as quick as a breath was the last thing either of them said or heard before their lips met and eyes slid close each wanting the other’s gaze to be their last sight before this curse, in what they thought would be their final moments together before their love and memories would be ripped away from them, all because of a forty turned fourteen year old brat that wanted to live forever.

If Emma was to compare this kiss to their previous, she would say there was no comparison. Where the first one was fierce and passionate, this one was soft and loving. Where the first one was quick and almost lustful, this one was thought out, delicate, each of them giving as much as they received. Killian’s hand quickly came up to caress Emma’s cheek as his left arm reached around Emma’s back to pull her as close as possible for their last moments together. Emma’s arms quickly wrapped their ways around Killian’s neck, one hand mirroring Killian’s as she caressed his cheek and the other winding its way into Killian’s soft, raven colored locks. All of their movements were slow but purposeful, it was one of those kisses that would last forever and became timeless and the two locked in this kiss intended it to do so.

It was during this timeless kiss that the dark purple and ominous curse clouds over took the town and slowly but surely began removing memories, lives, sorrows, joys, and people from the little town of Storybrooke. When the smoke cleared, the town still had a few residents. Two of them being so wrapped up in one another in an embrace and kiss that they didn’t realize that the curse had already struck the town. At least not until a young, familiar voice broke through their thoughts.

“MOM! What’s going on? Why are we still here?” Henry’s voice called to Emma, causing her to jerk back with a look around, but one hand lingered on Killian’s arm near his own hand as she spun, as if her brain and heart needed a reminder that he was still there. IT was then that Emma and Killian both saw that they were still in Storybrooke in the land without magic, and not only were they there but Emma’s son and pride and Joy, Henry, was as well. “Mom, what’s going on?” henry asked once again, approaching the two adults, eyeing them suspiciously. It was in that moment that a huge grin spread across Henry’s face as he put the pieces together.

Emma just looked around confused as to why they were still there as she tried to think her actions through and piece the whole puzzle together. One moment she was just thinking about Killian and then kissing him, the next thing the curse had already hit and she , Henry, and Killian had all be spared. That was when it dawned on Emma. They kissed. Emma turned to exchange glances with Killian, seeing that he had figured it out as well. It wasn’t just a kiss.

It was true love’s kiss. And it kept them safe.

Killian was her true love. Surprisingly, Emma was not freaked out by this fact; instead she was almost glad especially since she could have almost lost him, possibly forever, to a new curse. Turning back to her son, Emma bent down to see that her son was a bit more perceptive than she gave him cred it for.

“You guys are true loves, aren’t you? Is that what happened? You two kissed, and because the power of True Love’s kiss can break any curse it must have protected you from this curse as well. And since I was mom’s first true love, I was protected as well. That is so cool. Does that mean we get to be the saviors? Do I get to be the hero for this curse?” Henry began speaking, a thousand questions and different thoughts coming out of his mouth at a mile a minute. Emma just smiled and looked at Killian.

“Well young sir, I’m not sure on the last part, but it does seem you are indeed correct on that first part. Emma, love, are you alright?” Killian asked, placing a comforting and inquisitive hand on Emma’s shoulder. Emma turned and truly smiled up at Killian, her love for him shining through her eyes being the only answer he needed as well as her hand taking his and softly squeezing before lacing their fingers together. 

“It seems that we are at the beginning of a new and crazy adventure.” Emma said softly, almost laughing at her new predicament. Here she was expecting to be pulled into this strange land with no memories of any of her loved ones and instead she is still in Storybrooke with her true love and her son with her on a start of a new quest to break the new curse and return their family’s memories.

“Aye, it seems we are, and I’m glad I’m standing at the beginning with you, my love” Killian said softly, smiling at Emma softly.

“Can this be called Operation Owl?”


End file.
